


We Wish You A Merry Christmas - Spike Style

by Highlander_II



Series: Spike's Christmas Carols [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Carols, Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Christmas, another song; another group of carolers to eat - again.<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: Characters belong to Joss Whedon and are property of Kuzui/Kuzui Entertainment, Mutant Enemy Productions, WB, UPN, FOX etc. etc.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wish You A Merry Christmas - Spike Style

__  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**   


Bloo-oody. Hell. This _again?_

__  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**   


And they're on repeat?

__  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**   


I don't even know where to begin with this one.

__  
**Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;**   


My 'kin' sodded off long ago, love.

__  
**Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.**   


'Good tidings'? Who talks like that?

  


__  
**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;**   


What the _bleeding hell_ is a 'figgy pudding'?

__  
**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;**   


And why would anyone want two of them?

__  
**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer**   


Or three? But I'll take the cup o' good cheer off your hands...

__  
**We won't go until we get some;**   


Wait, now they want _me_ to provide it?

__  
**We won't go until we get some;**   


Demanding bastard carolers, aren't they?

__  
**We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here**   


Sod off!

  


__  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**   


Bloody - not again. We did this part already, mates.

__  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**   


Yes yes - get on with it.

__  
**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**   


Are we there yet? The part where I get to eat them for interrupting my day? Oh good...


End file.
